User talk:Beautiful Gae/Build:W/Mo Frenzied Healsig
Rate-a-build I should add this to untested.. it's obviously been vetted already. --Beautiful Gae 00:45, 25 February 2007 (CST) I just vetted it for you. =) --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 03:09, 2 March 2007 (CST) Favored # OMG YES!!!--Nog64Talk 20:34, 22 February 2007 (CST) #It's so beautiful... such a shame echo mending can't fit in as the professions are already used up... but a man can dream... perhaps one day... Wyvern Afini 20:44, 22 February 2007 (CST) #Oh hell yes. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 17:34, 24 February 2007 (CST) #got 800 flawlesses with this bute Echo ftw 18:08, 28 February 2007 (CST) #OMG YOU STOLE MY BUILD! This is so 1337. Cheese Slaya 19:36, 28 February 2007 (CST) #Totally. It just won me 10k, so I can't complain about that. =) --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 03:00, 2 March 2007 (CST) Unfavored #Hopefully you'll learn that this just isn't even funny. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 00:50, 25 February 2007 (CST) Omfg This owns, i mangement to kill my entire party in RA with Unyeilding Aara! woot! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 05:30, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::Glad to see you've come around =) --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 05:38, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Funny? This is perfectly viable. Test before you vote, please! --Beautiful Gae 01:26, 25 February 2007 (CST) :It's just that Solus hates humor...his loss.Cheese Slaya 19:36, 28 February 2007 (CST) :Sucks no Healing Breeze VendingMachine 16:06, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Discussion Working as intended, i.e. Invincible. --Beautiful Gae 20:06, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Replace Sever with Barbarous Slice!!1 Shido 20:49, 22 February 2007 (CST) You just have to replace Sever Artery with Gash. No, really. Think about it. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']] (talk) 17:52, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::I like that. --Beautiful Gae 02:50, 1 March 2007 (CST) Variants Vengeance owns Aura! Noob. -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] 20:50, 22 February 2007 (CST) :Then Peace and Harmony for the elite? Shido 12:45, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::Meh, with PaH you wouldn't be the dominating degen beast with Sever Artery. Then again, you can always cast it on your elementalists and assassins... Aura still owns. --Beautiful Gae 15:49, 24 February 2007 (CST) No runes?--Nog64Talk 17:54, 28 February 2007 (CST) Superior Runes of Hammer Mastery and Axe Mastery might help. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 18:06, 28 February 2007 (CST) :Yeah, but with all those runes, some dorky Mesmer would probably wand you to death in two hits be completely helpless against your powerhouse presense. It's nicer to get Star Burst'ed. --Beautiful Gae 02:50, 1 March 2007 (CST) And no healing prayer runes? People are so racist about second professions, almost like you can't equip runes from secondary professions. Jeez.Cheese Slaya 19:39, 28 February 2007 (CST) :More healing prayers would be cruel and unfair to the opposing team. --Beautiful Gae 02:50, 1 March 2007 (CST) Healing Prayers Need something more useless than Healing Breeze imo. I'm kind of holding out on it, being a traditional Paladin skill. --Beautiful Gae 02:50, 1 March 2007 (CST) Well, here are some suggestions: Healing Ring, Healing Touch, Orison of Healing (a FAR too common skill on wammos these days...), Restful Breeze, Supportive Spirit, Dwayna's Sorrow, Heal Other. Any of these would work fine, though Orison tends to be the most favored these days. Also, using Restful Breeze while attacking seems to be FotM. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 15:09, 1 March 2007 (CST) Uh... Infuse Health?--Nog64Talk 17:21, 1 March 2007 (CST) I thought of that. The problem is that if weilded ineptly enough, it could actually be useful. Too dangerous. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 17:52, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Wait, Divine Spirit is the perfect answer!!--Nog64Talk 17:53, 1 March 2007 (CST) I still prefer Healing Ring myself, but that's a close second. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 17:58, 1 March 2007 (CST) I'm partial to Healing Touch. C'mon Nog, Divine Favor is too obvious :) --Beautiful Gae 18:12, 1 March 2007 (CST) Yea, but divine favor is the reason Touch is bad too... I like Healing Ring because it heals the enemies but NOT you, and it's at full strength since it's healing based! --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 18:19, 1 March 2007 (CST) :You're a genius. I'm looking forward to healing the other team. Especially with 16 in Healing Prayers. --Beautiful Gae 18:21, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::Yeah that makes it a bit fairer to them, you can't complain about the nice guys! Wyvern 18:37, 1 March 2007 (CST) :::16 Healing Prayers on a Wammo? Take a look at your attribs again, that's definitely a 15. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 18:48, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::::Fixed. --Beautiful Gae 20:30, 1 March 2007 (CST) :::::Nice job... I would never have though of having 13 base Healing >_> --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 21:08, 1 March 2007 (CST) Vertical Score Chart Loss I think a picture would be worth a thousand words here. Anybody willing to sacrifice their dignity and reputation to get one? Preferably in RA, since in TA it's too easy. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 18:51, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Sacrifice dignity? I'll gain glory by using this! I'll get right on it after this homework assignment! What should the mighty man's (PvP Char) name be? Wyvern 18:56, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Well, lets see... How about "The Uber Leet Wammo"? --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 19:08, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::It's not really easy.. since everyone has to die first, and that 50% failure chance.. but I'll gladly trade a few sleepless nights for eternal glory!! On second thought, there's always the GIMP. --Beautiful Gae 20:28, 1 March 2007 (CST) This build makes all jealous, what we need now is a complete team of one of each profession as wonderful as this build (Don't doubt the impossible, teams of 10 can happen), I shall start tommorow, and this build will be the frontline warrior! Wyvern 21:14, 1 March 2007 (CST) :I think we need to run this in TA. --Beautiful Gae 21:27, 1 March 2007 (CST) If you got a Flawless, you phail at this build :) And lose the shield! This is an the scorechart from an RA match from The Crag, which is kill count. Notice that half of the opposing team ragequits. --Beautiful Gae 21:27, 1 March 2007 (CST) Well, all I gotta say is... Take a look at this. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 01:13, 2 March 2007 (CST) Vetting *Flips a Coin* "Heads again... my lucky day." --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 03:03, 2 March 2007 (CST) Added "Favored" Template. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 03:05, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Took the time to make your own? I'd just slap a tested-build|RA on this baby. --Beautiful Gae 03:43, 2 March 2007 (CST) Same ones I used elsewhere on my Humor Builds, with slight modifications. This way, it looks tested, without actually messing up the tested build list. Better for all involved. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 04:13, 2 March 2007 (CST) :And leave my templates alone :p --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 04:14, 2 March 2007 (CST)